Varrock
Varrock, (originally known as Avarroka) is one of the largest cities in RuneScape and the largest city available to free players. It is also one of the most popular cities in all of RuneScape. The city is also known as Avarrocka, in barbarian speech. Varrock is also the capital city of the kingdom of Misthalin. Entrances Varrock can be entered through the north gate from the Wilderness, through the east gate, through the south gate from Lumbridge, and through the west gate from Barbarian Village. Each entrance has level 21 guards surrounding it. Fortunately, the guards are not aggressive, meaning that if a low level player walks near them, the player will not be attacked. Although players entering through the south entrance may be attacked by level 7 and 20 dark wizards. Members can enter Varrock from Edgeville dungeon through the sewerage. Varrock's location in relation to the Wilderness makes it the best spot for low level player killers. Transportation * Varrock Teleport if magic level 25. * Balloon transport system - south of Lumber Yard north east of Varrock. * There is also a Spirit tree and a fairy ring just northeast of Varrock. * The canoe transport system also has several landing points near Varrock, such as near the Champion's Guild and Edgeville. Banks Varrock's banks are located near the east gate and near the west gate. They are very large buildings and are easy to spot. They are great places to buy and sell items as many players tend to congregate at these two banks. East bank The east bank is a very popular place to buy and sell items to other players. This, added to the fact that the bank is very small, results in an overly populated bank on busy worlds, which slows down the game. Some of the most common items seen for sale here are rune essence, and player killing goods such as food, lower leveled weapons and armour, runes, and potions. The East bank also has a second floor. This floor is much quieter than the main floor, though holds nothing of value. West bank This was the first, and once the only bank in RuneScape. In its early days, this bank, the Bank of Varrock, stored only gold in its accounts. Nowadays, this is the most popular free-to-play bank. Things such as big bones, logs, feathers, and many miscellaneous items are sold here. On trading worlds, the outside area of the bank is great for buying high level armor and weapons, such as Rune. Further back is a great place to buy discontinued or rare items such as holiday drops and treasure trail rewards. The west bank also has a second floor and a basement. There is nothing on the second floor, though it is much quieter than the main floor. The basement contains a south room with coins, one gold ore, one gold bar, a gold necklace, and a ruby ring behind a locked door. Players who have a Magic level of 33 or higher may use the Telekinetic Grab spell to obtain all the items except for the ruby ring. There is also a spawn of 3 coins on the floor to the northeast of the basement, directly in front of the stairs. The basement is a very popular place to have bank sales in the trading worlds. The most popular place to trade here is the F2P World 1, but it is very hard to enter this world, because it is almost always full. Stores Varrock has many stores. Most of them are located in or around Varrock Square. Varrock General Store Varrock's General store is one of the most popular stores in the game. New players can buy a Newcomer map which can help them find their way around the free version of RuneScape. Players can sell whatever they wish at the store, though mainly low level players sell their items, which are often not wanted by higher level players. It is also hard to sell items to this general store as many people sell their items here, causing the store's inventory limit to be reached very easily. Varrock Swordshop At the southern entrance is a store where players can buy swords. The store sells bronze, iron, steel, black, mithril and adamant daggers, swords and longswords. Thessalia's Fine Clothes Thessalia's Fine Clothes sell several types of clothes including robes, capes, gloves, and boots. Thessalia will also change a player's default clothing for a price of 500 coins. Players who were lucky enough to obtain a scythe when they were dropped, can retrieve it from this store if it is lost. Frog tokens from the frog random event can be exchanged for either a frog mask or a prince outfit at this shop. Fancy Dress Shop There is also a clothing store in the southeastern part of the city. It features heavily in the Hunter skill and it is here that you have furs made into camouflage and other hunter armour. Zaff's Superior Staffs! Near the centre of Varrock is Zaff's Superior Staffs!, a store where players can purchase staves for Magic. Zaff sells staffs, magic staffs, and elemental staves. He also sells battlestaves for use in the Crafting skill. Horvik's Armour Shop Horvik's Armour Shop is near the centre of Varrock. Here, players can buy platebodies and chainbodies as well as platelegs and some leather armour. Aubury's Rune Shop In the southeast corner of Varrock is the Aubury's Rune Shop. Here, players can purchase most types of runes or be teleported to the rune essence. Players must come here and speak to Aubury twice during the Rune Mysteries Quest Lowe's Archery Emporium To the east of Varrock General Store is Lowe's Archery Emporium, a store which sells items designed for players who use the Ranging skill. Lowe sells many types of bows and crossbows, as well as their corresponding ammunition. Trees Varrock has many trees in and around it. Inside the city are four yew trees. To the south of the city are some willow trees and some oak trees. To the east of the city are some more yew trees. One should also note that there is a tree patch which allows players to grow trees, with a Farming level of at least 15. Altars Varrock has a total of three altars within its walls. Altars of Saradomin *The Varrock Palace altar. Located on the 2nd floor, toward the rear of the palace. *Varrock chapel. Located in the north-east corner of the city and presided over by Father Lawrence. Altars of Zamorak *Altar of Chaos. Located south of Wizard Aubury's rune store in the south-east corner of the city. You can talk to a Zamorak Mage here after completing his miniquest. Bars Varrock and the surrounding area has four bars. MostVarrockian bars sell only beer, but the Rat Put Bar also sells stew. The Blue Moon Inn The Blue Moon Inn is by far the most popular bar in Varrock. Amazingly, it doubles as a hotel, although service is only available to NPC's. One-Eyed Hector the Pirate once stayed here. You can find a couple NPC's here besides the bartender, which include an unnamed Barbarian Warrior Woman, the ex-vampire slayer master Dr. Harlow, A Tramp in the back room of the store, and the fat Johnny the Beard (who drops the Varrock Herald, used for Shield of Arrav). Prior to the release of RuneScape 2, The Blue Moon Inn was a popular party spot for mid to high leveled RuneScape players. In fact, one could usually find a party there every night. The Dancing Donkey Bar The Dancing Donkey Bar is unknown to most of Varrock because it is in the corner of the city where only members may buy goods. Unlike the Blue Moon, it does not double as a hotel. While there, you may stumble upon the three drunken NPC's here: Hops, too drunken to speak; Da Vinci, who hates non-members; and Chancey, who loves to gamble. The Jolly Boar Inn The Jolly Boar Inn is actually outside the Varrock City Walls, but is still considered a Varrockian bar because it is within the vicinity. Like the Blue Moon, the Jolly Boar doubles as a hotel, and there is an occupant for a room. The very tired Johnnathan (used in the Family Crest Quest). There are a lot of NPC's here, one woman, two men, and a Black Knight, though none of them are drunk. Rat Pit Bar This very little known bar can be found down the manhole in southeast Varrock, in the members' only portion. It is very small and is mostly occupied with gamblers taking a break from the Rat Pits mini-game. Guilds Both of these are just outside of Varrock. *Cooking Guild to the west. *Champions Guild to the south. Dungeons *Varrock Sewers *Tunnel of Chaos *Champions' Guild Basement *Saradomin Shrine *Digsite Dungeon *Rat Pits *Dungeon of Tolna Other interesting buildings Paterdomus See main article: Paterdomus Digsite See main article: Digsite Varrock Palace The palace is the focus of many quests. It has a library, different floors and other things. Inside there is a trapped Monk of Zamorak in a cage. The Queen and King Roald reside here. Garden of Tranquility is the most notable quest. Inside also resides a few Warrior women. The palace also contains the Library of Varrock which is filled with books explaining the history of RuneScape. The Varrock Square is directly in front of the palace. In the Demon Slayer quest, there is a drain on the northeast part of the Palace. Inside, there is a key to retrieve. To get it, you must pour water down the drain by getting a bucket (there is one convienently located near the stairs that leads into the kitchen on the second floor), filling the bucket with water, and pouring the water down the drain. The key will then slosh down to the Varrock Sewers, which is on the east side of the Palace. Varrock Museum As like the Palace, it plays a part in quests such as Shield of Arrav, The Golem, Digsite Quest and Desert Treasure. The Natural History Quiz The Natural History Quiz is the basement section of the Varrock Museum miniquest. It consists of 14 creature displays in which the player must answer 3 questions correctly in order to earn 2 kudos each for a total of 28. Each of the rooms has a Natural historian who will give a lecture about each creature for which the quiz is based on. To start the quiz, speak to Orlando Smith in the centre of the room. Click on the plaque in front of a display to get a question. After answering 3 questions correctly, the quiz questions are replaced by the common name and scientific name of the animal. The quickest way to answer the questions is to line up the cursor with the middle answer and the display while continuously select it. Orlando's message: *Correct: Nice job, mate. That looks about right. *Wrong: Hmm, I don't think that's right, mate. Try again. *Finished 3: Bonza, mate! I think that's all of them. **Note: After finishing the quiz for each display, the questions will no longer be available. *"This looks like some sort of quiz. I wonder if I can take part..." Getting this message means the player needs to talk to Orlando first. Once all questions are complete, speak to Orlando again to receive 1000 XP in both Hunter and Slayer. Note: If this is the first Slayer xp you have received, you won't receive a free enchanted gem from the Slayer masters during your first assignment and will need to pay 1gp to buy one. Starting in the north room and going clockwise, the creatures are: North room =Lizard = Lacertilia Giganteus, Latin for "Giant lizard" Display number 4 How does a lizard regulate body heat? *Chilli sauce *Fire *'Sunlight' Who discovered how to kill lizards? *Admiral Bake *'The Slayer Masters' *The Wise Old Man How many eyes does a lizard have? *Two *'Three' *Six What order do lizards belong to? *Mammal *'Squamata' *Insecta What happens when a lizard becomes cold? *'It becomes sleepy' *It becomes aggressive *It explodes Lizard skin is made of the same substance as? *'Hair' *Bone *Wood =Battle tortoise = Testudines Giganteus, Latin for "Giant tortoise" Display number 3 What is the name of the oldest tortoise ever recorded? *Healthorg *'Mibbiwocket' *Snookums What is a tortoise's favourite food? *Sharks *Kebabs *'Vegetables' Name the explorer who discovered the world's oldest tortoise. *'Admiral Bake' *Captain Cook *Ensign Chef How does the tortoise protect itself? *Thick skin *Magic *'Hard shell' If a tortoise had twenty rings on its shell, how old would it be? *Ten years *'Twenty years' *Sixty years Which race breeds tortoises for battle? *'Gnomes' *Orks *Elves =Dragon = "Draconis Rex", Latin for "king dragon" Display number 1 What is considered a delicacy by dragons? *Adventurers *'Runite' *Cheese What is the best defence against a dragon's attack? *'Anti-dragon-breath shield' *Rune plate *Cats How long do dragons live? *Fifty years *Forever *'Unknown' Which of these is not a type of dragon? *Coloured *'Elemental' *Ferrous What is the favoured territory of a dragon? *Swamps *'Old battle sites' *Lumbridge Castle Approximately how many feet tall do dragons stand? *'Twelve' *Six *Ten =Wyvern = Draconis Ossis, Latin for "bone dragon" Display number 2 How did the wyverns die out? *'Climate change' *Disease *Marauding adventurers How many legs does a wyvern have? *'Two' *Five *Six Where have wyvern bones been found? *Ape Atoll *Al Kharid *'Asgarnia' Which genus does the wyvern theoretically belong to? * Invertebrates * Reptiles * Mammals What are the wyverns' closest relations? *Lizards *Snakes *'Dragons' What is the ambient temperature of wyvern bones? *Room temperature *'Below room temperature' *Above room temperature East room =Snail = Giant Snail (Achatina Acidia Giganteus, Latin for "giant acid snail" Display number 14 What is special about the shell of the giant Morytanian snail? *It glows in the dark *It is very tasty *'It is resistant to acid' How do Morytanian snails capture their prey? *Aggressive marketing *'Spitting acid' *Hex them until they glow Which of these is a snail byproduct? *'Fireproof oil' *A musical instrument *Snail-a-cola What does 'Adchatina Acidia' mean? *Giant acid-spitting snail *'Acid-spitting snail' *Giant cheese-spitting snail How do snail move? *Flapping their wings *'Contracting and stretching' *Hopping about What is the 'trapdoor', which snails use to cover the entrance to their shells called? *'An operculum' *A caldarium *A tavernium =Snake = Serpentes Fellis, Latin for 'serpent gallbladder' Display number 13 What is snake venom adapted from? *Ear wax *'Stomach acid' *Saliva Aside from their noses, what do snakes use to smell? *'Tongue' *Eyes *Ears If a snake sticks its tongue out at you, what is it doing? *Being rude *Seeing how you taste *'Seeing how you smell' If some snakes use venom to kill their prey, what do other snakes use? *Fire *'Constriction' *Magic Lizards and snakes belong to the same order - what is it? *'Squamata' *Insecta *Sarcopterghii Which habitat do snakes prefer? *The desert *The ocean *'Anywhere' =Sea slug = Opisthobranchia Alucinor, literally "Behind gill dream" Display number 12 We assume that sea slugs have a stinging organ on their soft skin - what is it called? *'Nematocysts' *Hematocysts *Pematocysts Why has the museum never examined a live sea slug? *The sea slugs are shy *'The researchers keep vanishing' *Sea slugs are extinct What do we think the sea slug feeds upon? *Blood *'Seaweed' *Insects What are the two fangs presumed to be used for? *'Defence or display' *Attacking prey *Latching on to objects Off which coastline would you find sea slugs? *Karamja *Miscellania *'Ardougne' In what way are sea slugs similar to snails? *They eat lettuce *They move very slowly *'They have a hard shell' =Monkey = Simiiformes Karamjan, Latin for "Karamjan primate" Display number 11 Which type of primates do monkeys belong to? *'Simian' *Hominid *Lagomorpha Which have the lighter colour: Karamjan or Harmless monkeys? *They are the same *Karamjan *'Harmless' Monkeys love bananas. What else do they like to eat? *Chili *Seaweed *'Bitternuts' There are two known families of monkeys. One is Karamjan, the other is...? *Pointless *'Harmless' *Hairless What colour mohawk do Karamjan monkeys have? *'Red' *Blue *Green What have Karamjan monkeys taken a deep dislike to? *'Seaweed' *Chili *Taxes South room =Kalphite Queen = Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha, Latin for 'kalphite-scarab', 'Pasha' is an Ottoman rank corresponding to 'Lord' Display number 10 Kalphites are ruled by a...? *King *'Pasha' *Caliph What is the lowest caste in kalphite society? *Prince *Soldier *'Worker' What are the armoured plates on a kalphite called? *Hauberk *'Lamellae' *Shield Are kalphites carnivores, herbivores, or omnivores? *Omnivores *Herbivores *'Carnivores' What are kalphites assumed to have evolved from? *'Scarab beetles' *Penguins *Dragons Name the prominent figure in kalphite mythology? *Postie Pete *'Scabaras' *Jorral the Historian =Terrorbird = Aves Terror literally 'Bird terror', correctly translated as Aves Formidonis Display number 9 What is a terrorbird's preferred food? *'Anything' *Pizza *Vegetables Who use terrorbirds as mounts? *Dwarves *'Gnomes' *Goblins Where do terrorbirds get most of their water? *Streams and rivers *Licking trees *'Eating plants' How many claws do terrorbirds have? *Two *'Four' *Six What do terrorbirds eat to aid digestion? *Blurite *'Stones' *Paper How many teeth do terrorbirds have? *28 *14 *'0' West room =Penguin = Spheniscidae Callidus''Latin for "Cunning Penguin" Display number 8 Which sense do penguins rely on when hunting? *Smell *Taste *'Sight''' Which skill seems unusual for the penguins to possess? *'Planning', a reference to Cold War *Fishing *Sleeping How do penguins keep warm? *'A layer of fat' *Vigorous exercise *Magic What is the preferred climate for penguins? *'Cold' *Hot *Damp Describe the behaviour of penguins? *'Social' *Asocial *Hive When do penguins fast? *Just before dawn *'During breeding' *During the night =Mole = Giant Mole (Talpidae Wysonian, Latin for 'Mole of Wyson') Display number 7 What habitat do mole prefer? *'Subterranean' *Any *Subaquatic Why are moles considered to be an agricultural pest? *'They dig holes' *They eat food meant for livestock *They attack farmers Who discovered giant moles? *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Ak-Haranu *'Wyson the Gardener' What would you call a group of young moles? *A litter *A mess *'A labour' What is a mole's favourite food? *'Insects and other invertebrates' *Humans and gnomes *Seeds and plant roots Which family do moles belong to? *The Malpidae family *'The Talpidae family' *The Falpidae family =Camel = Camelus Bactrian, (Latin for "Bactrian camel") Display number 6 What is produced by feeding chilli to a camel? *An irate camel *'Toxic dung' A reference to The Feud *An undead bactrian If an ugthanki has one, how many does a bactrian have? *One *'Two' referring to the number of humps. *Four Camels:herbivore, carnivore or omnivore? *Herbivore *Carnivore *'Omnivore' What is the usual mood for a camel? *'Annoyed' *Bemused *Cheerful Where would you find an ugthanki? *'Al Kharid' *Morytania *Nowhere Which camel byproduct is known to be very nutritious? *'Milk' *Dung *Meat =Leech = Giant Leech (Hirudinea Acidia, Latin for "Sharp") Display number 5 What is the favoured habitat of leeches? *'Water' *Desert *Trees What shape is the inside of a leech's mouth? *Star-shaped *'X'-shaped *'Y'-shaped Which of these is not eaten by leeches? *Meat *'Apples' *Blood What contributed to the giant growth of Morytanian leeches? *'Environment' *Healthy living *Magic What is special about the Morytanian leeches? *They sing *'They attack by jumping' *They have legs How does a leech change when it feeds? *It turns blue *It starts singing *'It doubles in size' Stone circle The stone circle south of Varrock plays a big part of Demon Slayer. This is where Delrith is summoned, and where he is defeated by the player. The stone circle has many level 20 and level 7 dark wizards and is very popular for players, especially rangers, to train at because of the runes they may drop. It is also because of these wizards that made it notorious for new players to be killed, thus inviting a lot of high level scavenging players to take what was dropped by the dead players. Quests Many quests can be started in or around Varrock. These quests are listed below: *A Soul's Bane may be started by speaking to Launa at the "Rift" entrance, north-west of the Dig Site. *Demon Slayer is started by speaking to the Gypsy who is in her tent, at Varrock's central square. *Dragon Slayer may be started by speaking to the Guildmaster of the Champions Guild to the south of Varrock. *Family Crest is started by speaking to Dimintheis, in the south-eastern corner of Varrock. *Gertrude's Cat is started by speaking to Gertrude who resides in her house along the path that leads to Barbarian Village. *Garden of Tranquility is started by speaking to Her Royal Highness, Queen Ellamaria, in the palace garden. *Priest in Peril is started by speaking to King Roald in the palace. *Rat Catchers may be started by speaking to Gertrude while you have a cat or kitten. *Romeo & Juliet is started by speaking to Romeo who is found around Varrock's central square. *Shield of Arrav may be started by speaking to Reldo in the palace library. *What Lies Below is started by speaking to Rat Burgiss, who is found along the halfway along the road between Varrock's southern entrance, and Lumbridge. Monsters *Rats (Level 1) *Men and Women (Level 2) *Mugger (Level 6) *Barbarian Woman (Level 9) *Thieves (Level 16) *Guards (Level 22) *Outlaws (Level 32) *Black Knights (Level 33) *Lucien (Level 14, only fought during Temple of Ikov) *Giant Rat (Level 3 or 6) Miscellaneous There is a large amount of different things scattered throughout Varrock. Anvils Anvils are located south of the west bank, northwest of the east bank in Horvik's Armour Shop, and south of the east bank. Ranges Ranges are located in small houses all over Varrock. They are easy to spot. The best one for cooking which is nearest to a bank is the one to the southwest of the east bank. Water sources Players can obtain water from sinks in the castle and in fountains outside the castle and near the east bank. Combat training Low level players can raise their combat level by hitting dummies north of the east bank and on in the castle. Baraek Baraek is an NPC in Varrock's centre who buys and sells fur. He can be used to complete the quest Shield of Arrav. Apothecary The Apothecary is south of the west bank. He can make strength potions provided that players bring him 5 coins, one limpwurt root, and some red spider eggs. Master farmer South of Varrock there is a master farmer who can be thieved for seeds. Varrock Library On one of the bookcases in the palace there is a book named "Conan the Librarian", an homage to the movie UHF. Benny He sells the Varrock Herald, the newspaper of Varrock, for 50 coins. Music *Medieval *Parade *Spirit *Garden *Expanse *Greatness *Adventure *Still night *Looking back (Varrock Museum)